The Rabbit's Demon
by SkipStarboard
Summary: I'd kill anyone for her, including myself. She is perfection.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Mayu stood before her latest kill, your ordinary businessman who worked his ass off and never got to taste the fruit it bore. He was beaten to death by a pipe Mayu found in an alleyway close to the storage unit where she killed him. His face was a myriad of dark hued bruises, it was swollen to an unrecognizable degree, worst yet his eyes hung out of their respective sockets as if they were squeezed out by the swollen pressure of his face.

"When are you going to let me eat nee-san?" A squeaky voice whined seemingly coming from Mayu's stuffed rabbit that was wrapped around her neck and peaking over her shoulder.

"I'm not done yet, just a second longer kay?" The cold-hearted girl answered staring emptily at the business man's corpse.

This man didn't hurt Mayu in fact the man had never even crossed the girl's path until today. She killed him because she saw him on the subway next to a 4th year that had immediately caught her eye. The man had groped the 4th year's ass and vigorously denied the accusation when confronted. As you can see Mayu didn't forgive the man for so carelessly sullying the apple of her eye.

Mayu stared coldly with empty bronze orbs at the brutalized corpse and let a chuckle escape her lips which soon bloomed into booming laughter. "If you had just apologized, you wouldn't have been doomed to meet me." She managed out between laughs. Finally calming down she kneeled beside the man and ran her bandaged fingers against his rough bulbous face. Tracing the multiple swollen bumps and split skin, "Even like this I think your okaa-san could probably recognize you." She cooed distantly, gripping the already bloodied and bent pipe tighter. Standing up she kept her darkened eyes on the corpse, then with a deep inhale she raised the pipe and began to beat the man's face some more like a piñata with promises of hidden candy.

" _Whack, Thwack, Squelch_." The sound of the pipe beating against the man's face virtually turning it into mush was drowned out by the constant rainfall in the abandoned sector of Onigafuchi City. After minutes of endless bludgeoning, the man's face looked like a crude bowl of some sort with blood and his now liquefied eyes gathered in the middle. "Your mother would thank me if she knew I did this to her perverted shit stain of a son." Mayu panted trying to catch her breath, the burning rage that drove her to do this was finally subsiding, marking the end of her bloody onslaught.

"Okay Mimi, dig in, I don't think I can do any worse." Mayu stated blandly, while setting her rabbit friend on the ground next to the body.

"Oh boy!" Mimi cheered, the stitching on her mouth separating but not breaking, revealing a gaping darkness and sharp cloth-like fangs. The monstrous doll hopped onto the corpse widening her mouth as far as the stitches would allow and bit off the corpses head. The sound of bones being crushed and flesh being torn echoed throughout the tiny abandoned storage unit. Blood ran down the stuffed animal's face and onto its cream colored fur staining its innocent image.

Mayu was leaning against the cold concrete wall staring at a picture that she had taken of Yuzuki Yukari the 4th year she had murdered this man for on her cell phone. She was completely entranced by the senior's light purple hair and eyes, ignoring the grotesque noises and sights. Blood continuously splattered onto her face and body while the tiny killer rabbit devoured her dinner. This girl was such a romantic it was dangerous, but for her it was necessary that Yukari smiled at all times or else this would keep happening again and again. But don't misunderstand that's perfectly fine with Mayu.

"All done!" Mimi chirped adorably as she wobbly turned around to face Mayu.

The rainbow haired girl looked on at the messy blood stain where the corpse used to be, "Good job! Come on let's get home."

"Okay nee-san!" The bunny giggled as she wobbled over to her master and Mayu gently picked up the doll and wrapped its arms around her neck in a piggy back fashion.

She walked carelessly through the abandoned sector of Onigafuchi she didn't use her umbrella because she wanted the rain to wash the blood off of the two them. "Sometimes, it really is nice to walk in the rain." Mayu mused, as countless loved filled thoughts entered and lingered within her mind. After enjoying a nice refreshing stroll to the apartment complex she lived in grim thoughts of her father came into her mind. The darkness that struck earlier slowly returned darkening her eyes, "He's your father, he's your father, he's your father, he's your father, he's your father, he's your father…" Mayu chanted grinding her fingernails into the skin of her palms causing blood to drip into the puddles of the rainy city.

"You can't kill again nee-san I'm almost full and your dad is too big of a meal for me right now!" Mimi reminded the hate filled girl.

Mimi wasn't your average stuffed animal as you could already tell she is what is known as a demon seed. A demon seed is an item that at one point was normal until it was possessed by a ginormous amount of concentrated murderous intent using said item as fertilizer. These possessions vary from item to item Mimi the Bunny Body Bag was born from Mayu's father who at one point was a flagrant killer whose gluttony for murder was akin to an ogre.

"I know." Mayu growled lowly as she trekked up the stairs leading to her apartment.

Before inserting the key into the lock, she stood there silently taking a moment to gather as much control as she could. Slowly, she opened the door to the apartment; it smelled moist mixing with alcohol, mold and trash. Mayu's father was an ex-Yakuza member known only as the "Beast" however that was the past, now he was an over-weight slob that drank too much and lived best when his pigpen was filled with his filth. Her father sat in his odious throne that smelt like years of fermenting urine, sweat, sperm and shit. It was rare when he left that bacteria ridden haven known as a recliner but when he did it was to beat his only family, Mayu.

"Hey, what were ya out doin'?" Mayu's father asked with a rough tone his eyes never leaving the shiny screen of his most prized T.V.

Mayu froze feeling herself lose her grip already, "Nothing for you to be concerned ab-." Mayu was interrupted by her father's giant fist colliding with her cheek the impact throwing her against a wall.

"Always mouthin' off to me you annoying little cunt!" The furious man screamed, sending multiple kicks to the girl's curled up body. "I will make you respect me Mayu." He threatened grabbing a handful of the girl's hair and holding her face close to his.

"This isn't...how you earn anyone's…respect." Mayu hissed weakly grabbing at her father's hand trying not to lose control.

"Why you little!" He roared slamming Mayu's head against the wall and pulling her up to the standing position.

"Just like a child, hurting others because…you're upset." Mayu coughed with a smile blood staining her teeth, and gripping the man's thick greasy wrist tighter. "Nothing like the MAN you use to be!" She growled with all her might knowing it was going to cost her.

The Beast snapped and proceeded to jab the girl in the stomach repeatedly, "Shut up! Shut up! Don't think ya can down talk me!" The man began to cry despite his rough way of speaking and his vicious abuse he really was just a fat bully who caused pain to ignore his own problems.

Vomit and blood poured from Mayu's mouth; she was now fish-eyed from her father's multiple punches rendering the poor girl unconscious. Not soon after pee trickled down the girl's now limp legs mixing with the viscous liquids already gathered there. "You're the disgusting pig." The Beast sniffled before dropping the girl in the odious puddle. The man stared at his unconscious daughter and felt more unbridled rage boil within him, "Ya make a mess in my house and expect me to clean it? Well ya have another thing comin'."

The man walked over to his recliner to retrieve something, it was a tiny cylinder a car cigarette lighter. He walked back over to the unconscious Mayu, pushed her head back to where her mouth opened automatically he then forcefully shoved his disgusting hand into the girl's mouth until he finally got ahold of her tongue. He began to fiddle with the cylinder lighter until a ring around the top began to glow bright with a blistering heat.

Mayu slowly regained consciousness when she tasted something disgusting in her mouth squeezing her tongue. A few moments later the black figure before her became clear, she began to shake like a leaf but not of fear, " _I'll kill him!_ " She growled internally with a gruff voice glaring viciously at her father her rage steadily building to its peak.

" _Sssssssssss_." The sound of the car lighter against the girl's tongue only seemed to get louder as the pain escalated. Mayu began to tap her foot at high speeds trying to distract herself from the pain, with tears pouring from her eyes, she did all she could to get her tongue back into safe territory but the man's grip was paramount. Finally seconds later he removed the lighter revealing a perfect black ring in the middle of Mayu's tongue but if you looked hard enough you could see other faint rings where taste buds could not regenerate themselves.

"Clean this shit up, you have 30 minutes." The Beast growled like a vicious bear before turning around to return to his shit throne.

Not wanting to let her mother down she did exactly as she was told and cleaned up the mess ignoring the screaming pain of her new wounds. Once she was done she quickly ran to the bathroom to shower and clean off the day's grime which also helped in calming her down. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel then looked at the mirror to see the extent of the damage.

"I guess it could be worse." Mayu sighed with a slight lisp poking her swollen cheek as she realized that this was one of the more minor beatings. The rainbow-haired girl took this time to tend to her wounds and bandage them up before going to her room. Closing her door she leaned up against it and slid down not knowing how she was going to face Yukari looking like this. After mulling over all the lies she could tell to waive suspicion she found her thoughts going to more positive things involving the upperclassmen.

Without notice she had fallen asleep with an iota of sweet memories replaying through her head calming the bloodthirsty beast within her.

* * *

Today was the opening ceremony for students at Sorrowful Mother High, a stage was set up in the middle of the courtyard for the head mistress to welcome the 1rst years. As the head mistress along with a couple of faculty and students made their way onto the stage a girl with light purple hair and eyes caught Mayu's attention. " _She's perfection."_ She thought as she was awestruck by the unknown girl.

Throughout the speech Mayu held her unbreakable gaze on the violet rabbit, thinking about how bad she wanted to meet her or even just to get a closer look. However because she was so occupied she didn't notice that Yukari was staring right back with a small smile painted on her lips the whole time. When the speech was over the 1rst years were free to go to their new classes but Mayu was frozen in time as if she were under a spell.

The upperclassman held Mayu's gaze and before too long a deep blush appeared upon both of their cheeks. It felt like an eternity for them as their gaze grew stronger erasing all outside distractions, "What's your name?" The upperclassman asked appearing before Mayu surprising the girl.

"Ah!" Mayu squeaked surprised that she was so out of it she didn't notice the girl she was staring at the whole time approach her. "My name is Usano Mayu." She answered embarrassed knowing that it was no secret that she had been staring so intensely.

"That's a cute name, I'm Yuzuki Yukari but I will only allow you to call me Yukari." The purple haired girl commanded slyly with a grin.

"I-it's nice to meet you Yu-Yukari-senpai." Mayu stammered not expecting to have ever been able to speak to the newfound object of her affection.

"So, any reason why you were staring the whole time?" Yukari asked curiously not disturbed at all by it.

"Uh…um…I'm sorry I won't do it again I just couldn't control myself." Mayu admitted dejectedly seeing her future with her senpai crumbling before her.

"Well how about we take a picture together it'll last longer, besides between you and me I was staring the whole time too." Yukari chuckled taking out her phone then wrapping her arm around Mayu's shoulders to take picture of them. The upperclassman made sure to wear a big smile accurately depicting how happy she was feeling.

Mayu froze in shock this situation was so foreign to her but she loved every second, this was happiness. "We look pretty good together." Yukari noted staring in fascination at the picture. This made Mayu's heart pound hard but she made sure to keep it from showing on her face.

"Surely you don't mean that." The rainbow-haired girl downplayed trying to keep herself from falling any deeper into these warm feelings.

"Would it be weird if I did?" Yukari asked placing her hands akimbo and leaning over a little to meet Mayu's golden eyes that she found herself getting lost in.

This gave Mayu goosebumps her senpai was so straightforward it would be hard to ignore her, "Wait on second thought I don't want an answer yet, just let me show you around the school and have lunch with me?"

Her head was spinning with delight Mayu knew that she wouldn't refuse, that she couldn't, "I would love too."

"Disgusting Yuzuki-san is at it again, fucking dyke." One of the upperclassman that stood with the 4th year hissed.

"Cradle robber is more like it, guess that girl from last year wasn't enough. Pussy must be that good." Another upperclassman gagged loud enough for Yukari to hear.

Mayu honed onto the cruel words, " _Stay calm, stay calm."_ She chanted internally as she felt herself losing her grip. "Is everyone here that rude?"

"No just my undying fan club they are so supportive." Yukari chuckled wryly as old wounds tried to reopen.

"Hopefully we won't catch her fuckin' in the toilet stall again, it'd be a shame if someone else killed themselves." The upperclassmen both joined in snide laughter as they made their way into the school.

" _Kill, kill, kill, kill…"_ Mayu thought in a rhythmic sequence outraged by their words but took a deep breath before she blacked out and did something she might regret. "I'm a fan, not them."

"Well aren't I lucky?" Yukari cheered with a faint blush coloring her cheeks already forgetting the two girl's sharp words. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Mayu's head shot up from its resting place on top of Mimi's plush head, she hadn't woken up since falling asleep the night before. The blonde's head was pounding something fierce, when she had opened her mouth to yawn she was reminded by the insanely tender wounds she had received from her father. Drowsily she looked at the clock to see that it was almost time to get ready for school, the girl sighed and forced herself to stand.

Mayu limped over to her bed holding her towel up along with Mimi. "I think today is going to be a great day Mimi, I can't wait to see Yukari-senpai." Mayu spoke positively to the half-asleep rabbit.

"I don't know what's so special about her I mean I have rabbit ears too! And-and I'm softer and smaller and-!" Mimi whined causing Mayu to giggle at the frustrated bunny.

"Well I can't be in a relationship with a bunny," Mayu began lifting up the bunny's ears and playing with them, "That doesn't mean I don't love you, but I have to admit I think you're softer too." She confessed nuzzling her face on Mimi's.

"Hmmph! I'm way better than Yu-Yuzuki-san, I'll prove it to you!" Mimi pressed.

"Okay but we have to get ready for school now."

"Aw okay, f-fine."

Before Mayu could begin getting dressed her father burst through the door with a bottle of alcohol in his hand, "Ya fuckin' slut! I can't forgive you for yesterday!" The Beast roared with malice making his fat jiggle.

Mayu stared with an uninterested expression at the livid man who reeked of alcohol and there was a white residue under his nose cocaine maybe? "So?" Was all Mayu said condescendingly before the Beast's heavy foot collided with her stomach.

Saliva flew from the girl's mouth as she coughed and heaved trying to regain normal air capacity. "You cold heartless bitch, what did I ever do to you?!" He growled pathetically tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes.

Mayu slowly sat up to face the hysterical man, "You disgust me is all, nothing new." She coughed recoiling from the pain in her stomach.

The man roared and raged within his despair picking up Mayu's desk lamp and throwing it with enough force to break it against the girl's body. Pieces of glass stuck out of Mayu's arm and side causing multiple blood trails to run down yet still the man hadn't had his fill yet.

"I'll make ya love me, even if I have to kill you, you will love me." He blubbered snot running down his nose as he walked toward the disdainful girl.

"You should probably just kill me; it'd be easier on the both of us" Mayu admitted coldly not a shred of emotion to be found in her dark gold eyes. The man screamed in despair as he fought Mayu to try and grab ahold of her but unfortunately he was just too strong. He threw the girl over his shoulder and took her to his room to show some tough love.

"Nee-san!" Mimi yelled trying to save her master but was only met with a reassuring smile before the man slammed the door.

* * *

Yukari woke up with a big smile on her face, she couldn't wait to see Mayu-chan. "I'll definitely ask her for her e-mail today." Yukari planned as she got out of bed and prepared to get ready for school.

The violet bunny practically bounced to the bathroom taking care of all her bathroom related business then quickly hopped out. She wanted to avoid her parents so she normally did a speed run of the usual morning routine. Yukari laid out a uniform on her bed and proceeded to get dressed. The Sorrowful Mother uniform looked similar to mourning clothes, a black long sleeved button up, a dark grey tie, a black pleaded skirt that Yukari rolled up to a little bit above mid-thigh height; Yukari also wore her bunny-eared hoodie over her shirt and under the black suit jacket that had the school's logo and name underneath it. Yukari then threw on a pair of light purple knee-high socks which completed her getting dressed.

She looked in the mirror searching for anything that could embarrass her in front of her kouhai after not finding anything she was prepared to face the day. She grabbed her bunny head shaped mailman bag slung the strap over her shoulder then grabbed her all black skateboard that was fitted with cruiser wheels. Before leaving she grabbed her cellphone to see that she had gotten 5 new messages.

"Just seeing you hit on that underclassmen made me want to fucking puke to think that you're our class leader dyke." A message from an unknown number said.

"Did you eat muff salad for lunch yesterday fag?" another message with the same unknown number said.

"Just die already." Another message with the same number said.

"How about you try a nice dick huh cunt? E-mail me if you decide you want a taste." Yukari was holding back tears and it took all she had to continue reading the messages, thank goodness she only had one more left.

"Good morning Kari-chi!" Her best friend SeeU sent.

"Oh great, for a second I thought I had no friends." She joked with pathetic enthusiasm.

Yukari wanted to text back but she didn't feel up to it right now, she'll just apologize to SeeU about it later. Shaking her head out of the impending funk she swiftly put on a pair of black and purple high-top sneakers and shot out of her house. Pulling up her hood to get some protection from the rain she threw her skateboard down and headed towards the torturous day ahead.

You see Yukari wasn't always the butt of the bullies jokes, she used to be highly popular until she was caught having sex with a shadowing middle-school student in a restroom stall. The bullies took pictures of the two and sent them to everyone they knew giving Yukari the reputation of the dyke pedophile. Things got so bad the younger girl ended up killing herself leaving a guilty Yukari behind. She was a sophomore when that happened and though with great reluctance there was something about Mayu, Yukari simply could not ignore.

* * *

Mayu sat in a wooden chair her wrists and ankles were bound by leather cuffs securing her to it. The girl's right hand was a bloodied mess; there were thin nails in her knuckles and three where her fingernails should be if he didn't rip them off. Mayu was whimpering and sniffling begging for the man to just stop but her pleas continued to go unnoticed. The Beast jammed his un-groomed and jagged thumb nail under her pointer fingernail causing Mayu to sip air in pain; he then put his pointer finger on top of the nail and tore it off. Mayu grunted loudly not wanting to scream as the pain grew more and more unbearable praying to fall unconscious soon. Beast jabbed Mayu in the stomach and before she could recover he hammered a nail into the fresh tender wound on her pointer finger. No longer able to hold back Mayu yelled so loud that all of the air was pushed out of her body and she instantly passed out.

She was soon woken up by the pain in her thumb where the nail was only half way broken off, "Th-this won't make me love you..." She growled, fighting through the pain of her father's "love".

"Why won't you? Is it because of some slut? Do I have to kill them too so that you can finally love me? Huh?! HUH?!" The man threatened his voice cracking from the endless stream of tears.

Mayu clenched her left hand pulling against the leather cuff causing it to cut into her wrist. The Beast was sloppy about taking the last nail off, his thumb nail kept scratching against the soft tender skin. Mayu threw her head backwards as she writhed in agony; finally his nail cut through the skin connecting the half broken nail and ripped it off.

"How could anyone…love someone like you?" The girl spat weakly at the increasing pain.

"Why are you so evil?" Beast whimpered squeezing Mayu's hand as hard as he could within his own giant fist.

Mayu cringed at her father's words and the amount of pressure he was putting on her injured hand, the more she tightened the deeper the cuffs engraved themselves into her skin. "I have a…great role model."

The man grinned sadistically at his daughter's pained face then slammed her hand into the wooden arm rest of the chair making Mayu cry out. "I won't let you get to me today Hijiri, not today." Beast warned after unbuckling the cuffs and leaving the room most likely returning to his filthy recliner to pout.

Mayu held her hand to her chest favoring each wound but instead of crying she smiled taking in the fact that she didn't give in to her father. If she couldn't kill him she would at least resist him with all that she had. She cleaned and nursed her wounds bandaging them up with gauze keeping the layer thin so that they would be easier to hide. Once every wound was thoroughly taken care of she proceeded to put on a light layer of make-up to cover the bruise on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Mimi asked in concern.

"I'm fine Mimi," Mayu reassured picking up the bunny and giving it a kiss, "You just worry about digesting those bodies, you smell extra ripe today and puss is seeping from your fur. I can't bring you to school like this."

"Bu-but nee-san I don't want you alone with that Yu-Yuzuki girl!"

"No buts you're staying home until you complete the disposal process."

"Aw fine!"

After setting Mimi down, Mayu carefully put on a clean uniform as to not agitate any of her wounds, instead of a tie she tied a big red bow around the collar of her shirt she didn't wear the uniform jacket, and she put on a pair of thigh-high black socks with one small red bow adorning the outer side of each sock. Once dressed she slipped on a pair of black nylon gloves that she had become accustomed to wearing seeing how her father's abuse has been escalating. Mayu then grabbed her black book bag along with a solid black umbrella with a red bow in the middle, kissed Mimi good bye, slipped on a pair of bright red loafers, and then left for school.

Upon arrival she couldn't help but look around the courtyard for Yukari-senpai she wasn't going to bother her but she did want to admire her from afar. It took no time at all for her to find the violet rabbit, she was walking with a girl who was the same height as her and had long blonde wavy hair with a nekomimi headband. For some reason upon seeing the girl she didn't feel any murderous intent which made her assume that she was no threat. Content with just watching her senpai, she didn't notice a classmate of her's staring intensely at her from behind.

The girl who had Mayu in her sights was Aria St. Benjamin she sat behind the rainbow haired girl in homeroom. Ia was a transfer student who had come to take advantage of Sorrowful Mother's numerous academic benefits. Though Ia took a strong interest in Mayu she didn't know how to properly execute the act known as kindness. Her kindness was sadistic in nature much like Mayu's father. Ia sped up trying to catch up to Mayu, once she was close she pushed the girl to the ground making her instinctively try and catch herself upon impact.

Mayu shrieked in pain when her right hand felt the impact of the fall causing her arm to go limp, "Walk much?" Ia antagonized as she kicked Mayu's book bag and umbrella out of reach. Yukari heard Mayu's pained cry and ran over to the girl, "Back the hell off will you?" Yukari said to Ia as she helped Mayu to her feet. "It's the second day of school and you're already trying to establish that you have claws." Yukari picked Mayu's bag up and carried it for the girl, "Come on I'll walk you to class." She said sweetly to Mayu as if she had been waiting for an excuse to come near the girl.

IA simply watched her senpai take away Mayu with anger in her eyes, "How about you back the hell off?" She growled to herself continuing her journey inside the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Mayu needed a distraction from the persistent stinging of her wounds, that distractions name was Yukari. The rainbow haired girl got up with her bento in hand, "Enjoy your lunch Usano-san." Megurine-sensei spoke with an inviting grin as usual.

"You as well, Sensei." Mayu returned the kind words before leaving the classroom.

All day Aria had been picking on Mayu with only Megurine-sensei there to stand up for her. This was another bizarre thing that Mayu wasn't used to a teacher actually being nice to her so she appreciated the pinkette-sensei for all she's done despite it only being day 2 of school. Lost in her fluffy thoughts about her sensei she didn't notice Yukari-senpai walking towards her.

"Hey Mayu-chan, over here!" Yukari called out waving her arm at her kouhai.

Mayu looked up to see her goofy senpai waving at her, "Hello senpai, how are you?" The rainbow haired girl greeted closing the distance.

"I'm doing great now that it's lunch time." Yukari winked at Mayu hoping she'd get the hint she so obviously dropped.

To Yukari's delight Mayu's cheeks filled with a deep red hue, "Surely you don't mean that?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have said it right?" The senior reassured with a big smile. "Come on lets go eat on the roof, no one ever eats there beside SeeU and I. Not like it's a surprise since it's always raining here but there's a picnic table up there with an umbrella attached to it so we'll be fine."

" _SeeU must have been that girl I saw Yukari with earlier."_ Mayu thought to herself holding her jealousy at bay.

"Agh!" Yukari slapped her forehead, "I keep forgetting that it's only the second day of school, I haven't introduced you to her yet. I think she might be up there already so let's go."

"Okay." Mayu responded following beside her senpai to the roof area.

"So sweetie, how're things at Merciful Father today? That teacher hasn't messed with you at all has he?" SeeU asked the person on the phone sitting at the umbrella table.

"Yo SeeU!" Yukari called out holding her hand in the air in greeting.

"Shut up Kari-chi I'm on the phone with Miku!" SeeU scolded the violet rabbit.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yukari apologized holding her hands up in defense. "She normally only scolds me when Miku's around probably because she's embarrassed of me." The girl said with feigned sadness pretending to wipe her eyes of tears.

Mayu watched her senpai taking in how animated of a person she was, "Well even if she is, I'm not."

"Well that's because you haven't had the displeasure of being around her that long." SeeU teased walking over to the two girls. "I'm SeeU as Yukari's probably already told you, it's nice to meet you Mayu-san."

Mayu was stunned that SeeU-senpai even knew her name, "It's nice to meet you, SeeU-senpai."

"Oh don't look so surprised that I know who you are, when we have this loud mouth to thank for that all she did yesterday was talk about you. Talk about obsessive huh?" The nekomimi wearing girl teased some more reveling in the embarrassment she was causing the violet rabbit.

"Ooooookay SeeU that's about all we needed from you, how about we eat now huh?" Yukari interrupted her face a burning red.

"Oh all right but I still have so much to embarrass you about Kari-chi!"

"No! I revoke your tease card for the day SeeU perhaps you'll use it more responsibly when I give it back!"

"I probably won't but hey by all means keep the dream alive Kari-chi. So Mayu-san how's your second day at Sorrowful Mother?" SeeU asked before taking a bite of her lunch.

"Its fine but a girl in my class keeps bullying me, but that's nothing new." The girl played down taking a bite out of her bento that she bought on the way to school.

SeeU looked at the girl with a pained expression feeling as if she opened old wounds, "Well that's rude to make fun of someone for absolutely no reason, this school has absolutely no boundaries."

"I know right? Mayu-chan you're adorable, I don't get how anyone could tease someone so cute." Yukari complimented making googly eyes at the girl.

"Well geez senpai, you're flattering me a lot today." Mayu smiled looking down at her bento.

"I swear this is my first time seeing you two together and I could've sworn you've been in love with each other for years." SeeU commented taking in the cute sight of the two together. "I think you guy's might have Miku and I beat."

Mayu looked away in embarrassment, " _Welooklikewe'reinloveifwe'reinlovethatmeansYukarilovesmetooifYukarilovesmetoothat'dmeanthatsomeoneinthisworldotherthanMimilovesmewhichmeansthatamonsterlikemyselfhasfoundtheoneandifi've…."_ A thousand love-filled thoughts scrolled across Mayu's mind in one giant mashed together sentence making her forget where she was and who she was with.

Yukari looked at her kouhai who was blushing madly, "Well seeing as how she hasn't vomited yet I'd think I have a shot?"

"I'd have to agree ol' chap." SeeU agreed with a fake British accent.

Mayu still in her lovely reverie accidently let a simple yet powerful phrase slip out, "I'm in love…."

"Wh-what did you say?" Yukari asked stunned.

"And the plot thickens." SeeU said amused texting someone on her phone most likely Miku.

"You! Shut up!" Yukari pointed at SeeU then immediately swerved her head back towards Mayu, "What'd you say Mayu-chan?"

"N-nothing!" Mayu responded dumbfounded at what she had said quickly packing up her lunchbox and running away as fast as she could. " _I can't believe I said that, I can't believe I said that, I can't believe I said that, I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't, I can't, I can't believe I did this again…."_

"Mayu-chan wait! Yukari called out to the girl packing her things up and following after Mayu. "Sorry SeeU, I'll see you in class okay?"

"Hold on Kari-chi, we need to talk." SeeU commanded with a strict tone.

"Can't it wait? I have to catch up to Mayu-chan." Yukari weakly argued before reluctantly sitting back down.

"I want to talk to you about Usano-san." SeeU said with curiosity lacing her voice. "Please tell me you feel something for her, please!

Yukari blushed then looked away, "Geez U-chan, you stopped just to ask me this?"

"Of course I did, you two were absolutely adorable, and Usano-san is so sweet she's exactly what you need."

"You really think so?" Yukari mumbled blushing madly, and playing with her fingers.

"I do, I do, I give you my stamp of approval." SeeU laughed, smiling warmly at her friend.

"Well then, I'm going to go look for her, thanks for that U-chan." Yukari chirped grabbing her things and going off to find the 1st year.

Mayu practically jumped down the stairs and sprinted through the halls, " _GetawaygetawaygetawaygetawaygetawaygetawaygetawaygetawaygetawayGETAWAY!"_ She chanted coldly in her mind.

"Well if it isn't Mayu-san." Ia provoked the flustered girl. She was standing outside the classroom probably waiting for the girl to come back.

Mayu simply walked past her ignoring her but Ia grabbed a handful of her light blonde and rainbow hair pullinh her back. " _I can't do this here."_ She thought as anger began to bubble in her stomach.

"Let go of me!" Mayu commanded grabbing onto the girl's hand.

"No, I don't think I want too." Aria answered dragging the girl to the bathroom another girl following closely behind.

Reaching the bathroom Ia threw Mayu to the floor shaking her hand loose of rainbow strands of hair, "Miki would you lock the door for me?"

"You got it boss!" A cherry red haired girl answered her ahoge at attention.

"When I first laid my eyes on you yesterday I knew you were the one." Ia said moving closer to Mayu. "I knew that my twisted kindness couldn't break you no matter what and I was right but a nagging feeling in my chest keeps telling me to go further. It was painful to ignore the voice and I know it's only been two days but when it's meant to be it's meant to be right?"

"Maybe you should be concerned that you're hearing a voice and go find help, instead of relying on me." Mayu stated trying to get a rise out of the girl who so vividly reminded her of her father.

Ia opened up her book bag and pulled out an assortment of items: a ropes length of barbed wire, duct tape, a box cutter, and a journal. "I told Megurine-sensei that we'd be doing friendship exercises with the counselor she ended up giving us the whole period off, I mean in a way I wasn't lying right? Because this is how I show my friendship, well to the ones I find interesting anyways."

" _Click"_ A faint noise resounded through Mayu's head but it wasn't clear enough to make out what it was. " _KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL"_ A violent voice yelled madly but Mayu ignored it as best she could. Aria was a spitting image of her father causing her murderous intent to skyrocket. "What are you planning on doing St. Benjamin-san?" The rainbow-haired girl asked in a strangely calm voice.

"Normally this is the part where you shake in fear, you really are different aren't you?" Aria stated sadistically. "I'm going to enjoy my time with you. Hey, Miki could you hold her down for me while I tie her up please?"

"Roger that boss!" Miki ran over to Mayu grabbing ahold of her arms, Mayu fighting back the entire time, "Hey Usano-san calm down would you? I'm just doing my job."

"You must be a sad girl if you're helping someone like her." Mayu retorted struggling harder. The girl was stronger than she looked but the damage she had taken from her father had weakened her greatly.

"Okay it isn't my job but if you want to be popular you have to do things that you aren't particularly proud of right? You understand don't you Usano-san?" Miki tried to reason with the struggling girl.

"I'd never understand someone as mindless as you." Mayu spat still fighting to get free of Miki's grip.

Aria had cut the barbed wire into two separate sections one two tie up her wrists and the other to tie up her ankles. "You have a will of your own unlike this girl so it would be hard for you to understand but understand that this time that we're about to share together will be special I promise." Ia said breathily, her cheeks completely flushed.

Before Ia tied the barbwire onto her ankles she took off the girls ruby red loafers, and slid off her socks revealing a myriad of scars and bruises on the girl's legs including the fresh new wounds around her ankles that she received this morning. "Now what could this be?" Ia asked carefully taking off the bandages revealing two deep bloody rings around her ankles.

"Oooooooooh? How'd you get those Usano-san?" Miki asked in curiosity.

"Guess." Mayu deadpanned closing her eyes tightly awaiting the pain of the barbed wire.

"You're so cold Usano-san but uh if you ever need someone to talk too, you can always come to me." Miki suggested.

"Oh so I'm the bad guy." Mayu taunted her voice ironically not losing its coldness.

"Well I'm only the bad guy right now, tomorrow I might be the friend…but I doubt it I guess I understand where you're coming from Usano-san." Miki said in defeat.

Ia sighed, "Would you shut up already Miki-san?!"

Miki recoiled at the harsh words but did as she was told, "Our playtime will begin now okay Usano-chan?"

"Okay as long as I get a turn." Mayu said feeling a chance to take out her frustrations arising.

* * *

Yukari sat at her desk bouncing her leg uncontrollably she couldn't make up her mind on what she was going to do. " _Why'd she run away like that? What did she say?! Dammit, this is killing me, I couldn't even find her maybe she was hiding from me. Don't tell me I've already ruined my chances, I really don't know if I could handle messing things up with Mayu-chan. She's just so sweet why did I have to react that way?! Idiot, Idiot, Mayu-chan forgive me…"_

SeeU looked over to her friend and noticed that she had a puzzled face, " _Eh? What could that idiot be thinking about? Hopefully not stressing over Usano-san, I had that talk with her specifically to avoid this. I'll just send her a message to let her know everything'll be fine."_

" _Hey babe, wipe that sad look off your face._ " SeeU texted Yukari.

" _I couldn't find Mayu-chan, what if she was hiding from me?_ " Yukari nervously texted back.

" _I kept you longer than I planned so perhaps she was already in class, stop worrying already talk to her afterschool."_

" _But what if she turns me away?"_

" _She won't, I really don't think that she would."_

" _You're probably right, I probably sound like an idiot worrying so much huh?"_

" _You always sound like an idiot but today I'll let it slide."_

Yukari leaned back in her desk then let out a loud involuntary sigh getting unwanted attention from the class and the teacher.

"Is there something else you'd rather be doing Yuzuki-san?" Hiyama-sensei asked the shocked girl.

"U-uh no not at all sensei!" Yukari rebounded trying to shake herself back into reality.

"Good then answer questions 3-7 aloud." Hiyama-sensei ordered.

"All right, all right." Yukari conceded standing up with her notebook in hand. " _I'll talk to her after school, I can't wait."_

* * *

Mayu sat there restrained her wrists bound by barbed wire and the barbed wire tied to the sink pipes. She was dressed only in her bra, gloves, and skirt. All over her stomach there were words carved into the skin such as: Scum, trash, shit, bastard, piss-stain, worthless, etc. Ia had written down words that were mainly used to demoralize someone specifically so that she could carve them into Mayu's skin. Why? Well not even Ia knows, she just knows it gets her off.

Mayu rested her head against the sink, her breathing was raspy and choppy it seemed as if she was on the cusp of unconsciousness. Her mouth was covered in duck-tape so that made breathing even harder. Her arms, torso and feet were covered in blood making her look like a captive in a horror movie.

"Aria-san, don't you think it's time for us to stop, she isn't looking to good." Miki said in concern for the wounded girl.

"Not yet, I have a few more words to do and then I'll be done." Ia said in a breathy tone, sounding as if she were about to climax. She slowly lifted the box cutter to a bare patch of skin then pressed the blade into it immediately drawing blood. Mayu winced and her breathing began to pick up at the stinging contact, "Filth is the next word, though you're far from it Usano-chan but something about defiling a flower of its beauty is just well arousing."

Mayu felt every line that Ia made into her skin the pain was amplified because of the other numerous surrounding cuts. "Next word is Mutt okay Usano-chan?"

The rainbow-haired girl wanted to fight but the more she struggled the deeper the barbed wire entered her already wounded skin, at this point it was so tight that she could barely even move her fingers and toes without the wire getting deeper. Mayu cringed at the mixture of pain but her eyes didn't show any pain, " _I'll try not to kill you, when I get free._ " She thought wincing at the latest word being carved into her flesh.

"Pig is the last word okay? Exactly like that violet haired girl who yelled at me earlier stupid bitch." Ia ranted feeling the same rage she felt earlier.

" _Click."_

" _I won't hold back anymore."_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaime: I don't own shit.

* * *

"No, please I-…" Miki screamed before Mayu punched her in the throat with barbed wire wrapped around her fingers. Miki gagged falling to the ground, "P-p-please I-I-I…" The girl whimpered coughing up tiny specks of blood.

Mayu looked at the girl with darkened eyes resembling a demon with crude words carved into her delicate skin blood oozing from each one, "I get to play too right?" She asked.

"What are you?!" Ia asked in fear her hands bound by bundles and bundles of tape but underneath the tape barbed wire was wrapped tightly around her wrists as well.

"A. Very. Angry. Girl." Mayu answered enunciating each word not turning to face the suffering Aria.

"Please forgive us?!" Miki cried staring at Mayu's shadowy eyes.

"Forgiveness is hard to come by in this world, and I'm the last one you should be asking."

Mayu stood up and looked at Miki, "I think the word mindless would look good on you." The ghoulish girl said holding up Ia's box cutter and pushing out the blade. "It won't hurt too bad, I mean look at all the words I have."

"Eh?! W-wait a s-second!" She squealed feeling the weight of her fear crashing down on her.

The girl slowly walked toward Miki and pounced on her, she looked the cherry-haired girl in the eye as she cut her uniform shirt down the middle. Miki whimpered silently terrified of what Mayu had planned for her. "If you scream I will kill you, if you tell anyone who did this I will kill you, if my name comes out of your mouth at all from this day forward I will kill you."

Miki nodded frantically tears and mucus trailing down her face, with that Mayu straddled the girls hips then ran her gloved hands down her stomach. "Hmmph." The girl sighed taking off her left glove revealing a bandaged hand. She then took the box cutter and proceeded to carve "Mindless" on the girl's stomach. "Sorry if this comes out bad. I'm right handed." She apologized having to stop a line and continue it causing Miki an immense amount of pain.

Mayu wrote in long thin letters slowly pushing the blade through the girl's sensitive skin. Miki was overcome with pain it felt as if the blade was slicing through her insides. Finally finished with Miki's eternal tattoo she proceeded to look at the bloody box cutter, then switched her gaze to the cherry-haired girl's ear. Pushing her hair out of the way she traced Miki's ear with the blade, "H-hey d-don't…what are you planning to do?"

Mayu didn't answer with her words, instead she roughly dug the blade into her skin and effectively moved the blade upward cutting off Miki's ear. Miki's eyes opened wide in agony the only thing keeping her from screaming was Mayu shoving the dismembered body part into her mouth and duct taping it shut. The cherry-haired girl gagged thrashing around in pain vomit dripping out of her nose.

Ia watched in fear at her "friend's" agony though Ia wasn't a saint she would never go this far, "Come on, Usano-chan knock it off, this is too much!"

"Shut up." Mayu said simply dragging Miki by her hair into one of the stalls. She then shoved the girl's head into the toilet giving her enough room to where she wouldn't drown then taped her head in place. Once she was done she turned to face Ia while taking a seat on the hunched over girl's shoulder feeling every little shiver that coursed through her body.

They stared at each other for what seemed like days until Mayu finally walked towards Ia and crouched in front of her cutting a tiny slit within the bundle of duct tape big enough to insert the box cutter inside.

"What are you doing?" Ia asked as Mayu shoved the box cutter into the tiny slit until it was secure.

"I want you dead Aria-san but I can't do it here for obvious reasons." Mayu explained looking the frightened girl in the eyes with her seemingly empty eye sockets. "So, I'll have to settle for framing you for bullying Miki and I you'll be deported won't you?"

"No please I don't want to go back!" Ia begged remembering all the cruelties she faced back home.

"This fear could have benefitted you if you weren't so consumed by your twisted desire." Mayu retorted slicing the pad of her left thumb on the box cutter as if testing it.

"How are you certain this is even going to work huh?!" Ia demanded in desperation.

"Did you not listen in class yesterday at all? Megurine-sensei said that there are no cameras in the school to keep up the traditional feel of this place. So they can't see us right now, no one can see us not even what would have been you're saving grace." Mayu gestured to the unconscious Miki whose legs were completely limp with urine running down her thighs. "Also another fact that you so foolishly over-looked is that the freshman class clean up everything on their floor and the teachers must check their work. School is almost out Aria-san what do you think the students' faces will look like when they see what you've done? What will the people in your home land do to you when they find out what you've done?"

"No don't! Please M-Mayu I won't e-ever h-hurt you a-again."

"I know you won't Ia, this'll be the last time we see each other after all but if you're worried about me…I'll be fine demons are more resilient than humans." Mayu informed her voice sounding unreasonably gentle before forcing the right side of her throat onto the box cutter.

Ia began to scream bloody murder as she watched the rainbow-haired girl slice her throat with the blade, she was absolutely mortified. Blood began to spray all over Ia's face but through the crimson spray she could see Mayu smiling and keeping full eye contact with her. "Goodbye Aria-chan." Mayu bid farewell with a tiny hoarse voice.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ia shrieked in terror as the blade reached the other side of Mayu's throat blood sputtering out of the wound.

Mayu gagged slowly raising her hand to her throat to try and slow the blood loss; she grabbed the box cutter out of the tiny insertion then cut Ia's bindings. Ia was stunned unable to move but her eyes never left Mayu's. "I…believe…this…is…." Mayu sputtered coughing and gagging up blood her teeth completely stained crimson as she continued to smile at the girl. As if she was going along with the plan Ia grabbed the box cutter maintaining the same flabbergasted expression.

Mayu struggled to stand her body shaking like a leaf as she drug her feet sluggishly across the floor making her way to the door. Ia watched the blood stained girl observing what she was doing then she looked at the blood covered box cutter in her hand. Slowly Mayu lifted her free hand to unlock the door, at this moment Ia shot to her feet pushing the blade of her box cutter to its full length then ran at Mayu. However before Ia got into stabbing range Mayu spat a bloody mist into the girl's eyes making her recoil rubbing at her burning eyes.

"I don't want to go back home, I'd rather die!" Ia screamed blindly holding her box cutter out in front of her.

Mayu leaned up against the door leaving a massive blood trail as she slid limply to the floor, "Then… _cough, cough, spit_ …die… _cough, cough, cough…._ "

* * *

"All right class make sure you finish reading chapters 1-5 for tomorrows lesson, now go home and have a good evening you hear?" Hiyama-sensei announced waving good bye to his students.

Yukari was the first to stand up to leave but before leaving she looked at SeeU for support, "What are you still doing her idiot?" The nekomimi girl chuckled while giving her friend a thumbs up.

"Thanks U-chan!" Yukari called out before running out of the classroom.

"I wish she had that kind of energy for class." Hiyama-sensei said in a hushed tone pushing up his glasses.

* * *

"Okay class, I'm not issuing any homework today because like you guys I like to enjoy a carefree first week of school." Megurine-sensei chirped warming the room with her gentle smile.

"Thank you Megurine-sensei!" The class thanked in unison.

Luka blushed at the kindness of her new class of the year, "It's going to be such a great year I can feel it! So as you know the freshman classes are in charge of keeping their own floor clean as class C-13 we are assigned to cleaning the restrooms so grab some cleaning supplies from the closet and meet me in front of the restrooms."

* * *

Mayu sat there barely able to hold her head up watching Ia tremble with the box cutter to her throat. "I won't go back there, I won't I won't I won't!" She protested her mind in a frenzied state. She pressed the box cutter into the side of her throat blood immediately spilling from the incision, "If y-you could d-do it, so can I r-right?" Ia panted in fear giant tears falling down her face pushing the blade as deep as it could go then with all of her strength she pushed the blade to the other side of her throat.

Blood sprayed from the wound but Ia wasn't done she wanted to make sure she died so she dug her fingers into the deep wound. Her right was pushing down and the left pulling up but before she could begin the door opened moving Mayu's weakened body out of the way almost effortlessly.

"St. Benjamin-san…wh…wh…?" Megurine-sensei could barely make a coherent sentence as she looked on at the macabre scene before her.

"I… _gag cough gag_ …I WON'T GO BACK!" Ia roared in desperation as she began to tear her throat in half blood spraying all over the teacher and the handful of students who had the misfortune of being there. Ia fell to her knees her head hanging backwards still attached by a tiny chunk of flesh then finally she fell sideways her lifeless body still spurting blood from the neck.

Megurine-sensei was brought back to reality when a piercing scream from one of her student's rang out, "Go back to the classroom!" Megurine ordered, "I'll meet you back there to help you all call your parents!"

The students stood in place stunned at the scene, "Go!" Megurine ordered once more the students finally obeyed and ran back to their classroom.

"You can do this Luka…one step at a time." Luka walked into the bathroom trying to open the door wider but couldn't, "What's wrong with the…Usano-san!" She screamed entering the tiny slit and kneeling down beside the unconscious girl lifting her head up to her lap. Mortified she looked at the wounds that riddled the small girl's frame, "W-why would anyone…"

" _Scuff, scuff."_ The sound of shoes rubbing against the wooden floor caught Megurine's ear. She gently placed Mayu back on the ground and then carefully made her way to one of the stalls. Gently opening the door she saw Miki trying to escape from the binds holding her head in the toilet. "Ha…Hanegawa –san!" Luka tore at the duct-tape taking care not to hurt the girl any further. Once the tape around her head was undone Miki's head fell into the toilet dying the clear water with blood and bile.

"Oh no…" Luka grabbed the half-unconscious girl and moved her to the wall of the stall so she could sit up. Carefully pushing Miki's head up by her chin she took off the duct-tape causing blood and vomit covered ear to fall from the girl's mouth. Luka's eyes widened in terror as she moved Miki's hair out of the way to reveal a bloody wound where her ear should be, "Oh my god Miki…"

"He…lp…me…." Miki begged weakly in a barely audible voice.

Luka moved a piece of the girl's shirt to reveal the giant word that was carved into her stomach, "I'll get you help, I'll get you both help just hang on." Luka reassured before standing up and calling an ambulance.

Yukari ran through the hall avoiding the frenzied students running the opposite way, "Huh? What's going on?" She wondered slowing down against the crowd.

"Don't go over there, something really bad happened!" A 1st year called out to Yukari not bothering to stop. This didn't deter her from moving forward, Yukari continued toward the restrooms when a strong metallic scent wafted through her nose making her gag. "What's that smell?"

Megurine-sensei bolted out of the bathroom and fell to her knees, her clothes and hands were covered in blood causing great alarm within the violet bunny. "Sensei…is everything okay?" Yukari hesitated approaching the hysterical woman carefully.

"Yuzuki-san…please just stay over there!" The woman gasped out obviously in distress.

"But sensei, why are you covered in blood…What happened?" Yukari asked not stopping her approach.

"I said stay over there Yukari-san!"

Yukari halted it was rare when Megurine-sensei yelled at anyone, "Se-sensei, you're scaring me now."

Megurine-sensei looked up from her hands then to Yukari, "I don't want you to see this Yuzuki, I don't want any student to see this so for me please…just please go home."

Yukari sighed then slowly turned around to go meet up with SeeU but before leaving she asked, "Well could you at least tell me where Mayu-chan is?"

Luka looked up at the girl with tear laden eyes, "W-why did you have to come looking for her Yuzuki-san?" Megurine-sensei broke down letting out a pitiful cry.

"Now you're really scaring me…" Yukari ran over to Megurine-sensei and placed her hands onto the broken woman's shoulders. "W-what happened to Ma…yu…chan…" Yukari's words faded into nothing as she breathed in the metallic air. Slowly standing up she walked over to the door placing her hand on it, taking a deep breath she pushed the door open but was confused as to why it wouldn't open all the way. Not thinking anything of it she slid into the tiny opening but was stopped when Megurine-sensei grabbed ahold of her ankle, "Don't…." Was all Luka said before releasing the girl's ankle.

Yukari smiled somberly at her sensei, "Sorry but I'm pretty stupid, forgive me okay sensei?" The violet rabbit carefully slid into the tiny crack of the door and was immediately met by the sight of Ia's corpse and the smell of death. Yukari gagged covering her mouth and hunching over she then saw Mayu's unconscious body on the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she slowly crouched down beside the girl her hands trembled as they hovered over her form. A thousand guilty thoughts coursed through the 4th year's mind as she read the words that were carved on the girl's stomach. "Why would anyone…why would anyone do this?"

"Please remove this girl from the premises we need to get these two to the ER immediately." An ambulance worker instructed.

"N-no let me stay with her!" Yukari pleaded with the stone faced workers.

"You'd just be in the way, so please go we have work to do."

Yukari reluctantly stood up her eyes never leaving Mayu, "Please don't let this be the last day I see her smile…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since the bloody incident in the restroom, the freshman class was given a week off from school so that hired cleaners could properly return the restroom to its former state. Miki was released from the hospital during the second week but she came back to the hospital to visit Mayu every day along with Yukari. Miki didn't understand why she did but for some reason she wanted make the words she said that day true, "tomorrow I might be a friend".

"Oh Yuzuki-senpai back again huh?" Miki greeted happily setting her bag on the ground before taking a seat next to Mayu's bed.

"I feel like that's my line Hanegawa-san but yeah I'm back again." Yukari said with a smile leaning back in her chair.

"Any good news?" Miki asked looking somberly at the unconscious girl.

"Just the same old she'll wake up when she's ready business," Yukari sighed, "We're going on our third week, and that's all they bother to say."

"Did Mayu's dad ever show up?"

"It was weird when I went to go tell him he was needed here he yelled at me like I had insulted him or something, then didn't stop yelling until I was out of sight." Yukari explained. "It's a wonder how someone as sweet as Mayu has to deal with that guy on a daily basis."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing she has you huh senpai? You've been here everyday I'd say Mayu is pretty well off with you by her side."

"E-eh?! I-I…" Yukari stuttered looking down in embarrassment as she pressed her two pointer fingers together.

Miki laughed covering her mouth with her hand, "It doesn't take a genius to see that you love her, ah I wonder how it feels to find love at first sight."

"Electrifying." A sweet mature voice said from behind Miki.

"Oh Megurine-sensei hi!" Miki greeted with great enthusiasm.

"Hello Hanegawa-san, Yuzuki-san." Megurine-sensei greeted before entering the room and placing a bouquet of get well flowers on the bedside table. "How are you feeling today Hanegawa-san?"

"The side of my head still hurts pretty bad and they said the ear wasn't useable so I have to adapt to not having one. My stomach is healing fine but of course I'll have a pretty nasty scar reminding me of what happened." Miki explained trying to stay positive.

"You're a trooper Hanegawa-san hang in there okay?" Megurine-san comforted giving Miki's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course! It's what I'm good at after all!"

"Good I'm happy to hear that and how are you doing Yuzuki-san?"

"I almost feel selfish with you asking me that sensei," Yukari looked at Mayu, "But I'm fine I guess."

"I may not be your teacher anymore Yuzuki-san but don't hesitate to call on me if you need anything and I mean that, you too Hanegawa-san." Luka reassured writing the number to her cell down. "Here Yuzuki-san save this in your phone, give it to Hanegawa-san once you're done."

"Oh thanks Luka-sensei." Yukari said in surprise grabbing the tiny piece of paper and entering the number into her phone.

"I wish I could stay longer but at least you two are here to keep Usano-san company, see you at school tomorrow Yuzuki-san. Ah! One more thing Hanegawa-san when will I see you in class again?"

"Um I have one more check-up then I should be clear for take-off!" Miki announced smiling at her sensei, "But since you're here, I'll give you my homework its Neru-chan approved so you know it's A+ material."

"So you and Akita-san are friends? What an unlikely pair." Megurine-sensei pondered tapping her chin.

"Everyone says that!" Miki exclaimed in shock.

"Settle down the last thing we need is you injuring yourself anymore, well girls take care of each other." Megurine said before taking her leave.

"Sensei is so cool!" Miki complimented as she watched the pink haired teacher leave.

"She's one of the better teachers at the school in my opinion." Yukari added.

Soon like always silence befell the two girls, Yukari was typing on her cell texting SeeU and Miki sat there twiddling her thumbs as if she had something to say. "Every day since we started coming here you look as if you have something on your chest."

Miki looked up with a startled expression, her eyes immediately became downcast and a guilty expression painted itself on the girl's face. "If you say that you're the one who did all of this be prepared for me to put you back in the hospital." Yukari threatened, causing a jolt of fear to pass through Miki.

"Yuzuki-senpai I didn't do this but I-I could of stopped it from happening…I've always been spineless and easily manipulated because I thought that was the quickest way to make friends but then this happened." Tears filled the cherry-haired girl's eyes as she remembered the events of that day.

Yukari stared at the girl with soft eyes, "I think that this would have happened with or without you there, Aria-san slit her throat and practically tore her own head off do you think someone that messed up would've stopped if you tried to interfere?"

"Bu-but if…" Miki trailed off remembering Mayu's threat she would never be able to make Yukari fully understand without disclosing what Mayu did.

"Do you think a bad person would visit someone they barely even knew every day until they woke up? I think not, yes things shouldn't have gotten this bad but you can't blame yourself and if what I say isn't enough apologize to Mayu when she wakes up all right?" Yukari consoled actually lessening the girl's sadness.

"Thank you Yuzuki-senpai that actually made me feel a lot better, yesterday I was an enemy and today I'm a friend." Miki recited her mantra before standing up and grabbing her bag. "I told Neru-chan that I would come over today so I gotta get going now."

"And then there was one." Yukari joked before writing down her number and giving it to Miki. "If you feel down in the dumps again and there's no one else to talk too feel free to send me a line okay?"

"You've been so kind to me senpai, I can't thank you enough." Miki bowed before taking her leave.

* * *

It was the dead of night in the hospital, Yukari was fast asleep her head nestled in her arms as she lay on the side of Mayu's bed. " _The longer I sleep the longer I have Yukari-senpai completely to myself. Surely I'm not being selfish, what's a romantic to do with someone as perfect as Yukari. I guess I should wake up though I can't see her gorgeous face if I'm here sleeping, I need no more convincing than that. Time to wake up."_

Mayu shot up from the bed breathing quickly and sharply her eyes darted around the room trying to gauge her situation. Each quick burst of air burned her throat until she had a coughing fit, globs of dried and fresh blood flew from her mouth and into her hands. Her pain was a domino effect the coughing hurt her throat making the stitches feel as if they were going to split and the stitches as well as the unstitched wounds on her stomach became vastly irritated. Needless to say Mayu's first moments back in the conscious world were agonizingly painful.

"God…this….hurts!" Mayu choked out holding her stomach and throat in pain.

Yukari yawned then slowly opened her eyes awakened by the violent shaking of the bed, despite the tired haze that hung over her, she immediately sprang into action. "Nurse! Nurse! Somebody Mayu-chan is awake!" Yukari called out pressing the emergency button on the side of Mayu's hospital bed.

Immediately doctors and nurses swarmed into the room, "I'm sorry miss but could you wait out outside while we stabilize her?"

"Of course, of course!" Yukari agreed leaving the room worried about Mayu. " _No fucking way…she's finally…awake…."_

Thirty minutes later a doctor walked out of the room with a satisfied smile on his face, "We gave Mayu some painkillers and a glass of water to think that's all the girl needed to be comfortable. You've found yourself a keeper, take care of each other okay?"

"Thank you so much, c-can I go back in now?" Yukari asked peeking into the room.

"Of course you can." The doctor laughed as he walked away followed by the other hospital staff.

Yukari walked into the room, Mayu was sitting up in the bed with a tiny smile on her face upon seeing her senpai. "Yukari-senpai…"

"I've only known you for two days and I've missed you so much." Yukari admitted dashing to Mayu's bedside.

"Don't tease me senpai." Mayu protested shyly sinking into the thin hospital blankets.

"God how did I go this long without you!" Yukari admired sitting beside Mayu on the bed.

"Technically this is our third day together."

"For you maybe but I've enjoyed every moment even if you were asleep for most of it." Yukari lifted her hand and placed it on the girl's cheek gently caressing it. "When I saw you that day I honestly thought it was over I felt sadness that I've never…I know this probably sounds weird but…it felt like a piece of me died and yes I thought it was silly but maybe in the bigger scheme of things it's not so strange?"

Mayu's face turned beet red, "Yukari-senpai-…" The rainbow haired girl stopped abruptly when Yukari's lips drew closer to hers. Finally her soft lips pressed up against the rainbow-haired girl's electricity bounced off their lips making them press harder together like magnets. Slowly Mayu pulled away sliding her bandaged fingers to her lips in awe, this feeling it was definitely one worth killing for. Yukari blushed biting her lip, _"_ May I join you in this comfy bed of yours?"

"Please do." Mayu allowed lifting up the covers so that Yukari could get in. Once the violet rabbit was nestled perfectly against the rainbow-haired girl she planted another kiss on her cheek.

"Mayu-chan, the day you ran off I've been really wanting to apologize for the way I reacted, I'm glad I finally got the chance to do this." Yukari confessed carefully wrapping her arms around Mayu's waist and slowly laying them down.

"Senpai, worrying over things like that will give you unnecessary wrinkles." The rainbow haired girl giggled interlacing her fingers with Yukari's.

The violet rabbit nuzzled her nose into Mayu's soft wavy hair, "Sometimes I just can't help it, hurting you is just not in my nature I found out." Yukari gently rubbed Mayu's stomach with her thumb feeling bumps where her wounds were.

Mayu twitched in more pleasure than pain at each stroke of Yukari's thumb, "You're too nice to me senpai, but I appreciate it so much."

"I think things can only get better for us Mayu-chan…so uhm…" Yukari faltered, lifting herself up on one arm, Mayu turning to face her. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

The young girl was taken by surprise, good things never seemed to happen to her and now the girl of her dreams had just asked her out. Things could only get bloodier from here. "I-I would love to be your girlfriend senpai." Mayu approved her voice filled with joy.

Yukari laughed ecstatically, "You've made me so happy, no one has ever made me feel this way before this it feels like a dream."

Looking her senpai in the eyes, she wore a small smile, " _I love you, I really love you, I'm madly in love with you, I'd kill anyone for you, if you asked me to kill myself I would. I'd tear my heart out and give it to you if I could, I love you, I love you, my heart might burst because of how much I love you."_

Yukari took this chance to lean down and kiss her new girlfriend, Mayu returned the sweet kiss her love filled madness still scrolling across her mind. " _I love you."_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

It was Mayu's first day going back to school after 3 weeks of recovery but luckily she didn't fall behind in the lessons thanks to Miki. Miki had gone to visit Mayu the day after she woke up and they both exchanged extensive apologies. After the two realized that the other wasn't so bad they exchanged numbers and became pretty close friends. But becoming Mayu's friend meant being the only holder of her dark secret.

Mayu woke up earlier than usual today she was going to meet up with Miki so they could walk to school together which was a first for the rainbow haired girl. She was so excited to see Yukari-senpai but it was key that she held back her true emotions lest she overwhelm the older girl.

"You've been smiling so much since you came back from the hospital." Mimi observed feeling happy for her master.

"Mimi, Yukari asked me to be her girlfriend and I agreed." Mayu stated simply.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with that despicable Yu-Yuzuki!"

"Oh calm down Mimi, I'm taking you to school with me today does that make you feel better?"

"Only a little…"

"What if I cuddle with you all day and give you plenty of kisses, will you forgive me then?"

"If you feed me someone tasty too, I'll forgive you."

"Okay I'll see what I can do, I don't want my Mimi to be upset with me."

With that she got dressed, grabbed Mimi, then left her house to meet up with Miki. The rain was a light sprinkle than usual today so Mayu and Mimi enjoyed walking without an umbrella these moments came every so often so everyone in Onigafuchi took advantage of these times.

"Hey, Usano-chan, Mimi-chan!" The enthusiastic cherry haired girl called out to her friend and her stuffed rabbit.

"Hanegawa-chan how are you?" Mayu asked closing the distance between the two.

"I'm enjoying the weather it's so nice out don'tcha think?"

"Agreed it's nice to walk without having to bring an umbrella for once."

"Tell me about it. Oh! What if this is the gods' way of welcoming you back into the world Usano-chan?"

"I doubt it but I'll take the compliment."

Miki and Mayu shared in a light-hearted laugh as they made their way to the subway station, "Hey have you heard any rumors about school from Yuzuki-senpai?"

Mayu thought for a second, "I don't think she mentioned anything." The two have been occupied with other pressing matters such as kissing and much needed contact.

"Well apparently the grounds keeper from our school came back from a long mysterious 'vacation'." Miki began waiting for the anticipation to rise in her friend, "I know what you're thinking why is that a rumor right? Well I thought the exact same thing until Neru-chan explained it to me. Turns the grounds keeper had been suspected for a number of disappearances at the school, he was also suspected for harassing some of the girls sending them sexual text messages and stuff."

"They let someone like that come back?" Mayu questioned in shock.

"That's exactly what I said! But the police didn't find enough evidence to link him to the crime and since Sorrowful Mother is an all-girls school they probably think that it was the bullying that caused the girls to disappear."

"I'm guessing what happened with us pretty much closed his case?"

"Yep, I think so but it just doesn't make sense because these accusations were made before we came to the school. This is probably just a cop out so they don't have to work."

"Leave it to Onigafuchi police to disappoint."

"I know right, maybe we should ask Yuzuki-senpai and SeeU-senpai they might know more?"

"That's a good idea we should talk to them during lunch and speaking of lunch I brought you some cherry pudding."

Miki stared at Mayu with great admiration before pouncing on her with a giant hug, "Marry me Usano-chan!"

* * *

"Eh? You must mean Kamui-san?" SeeU inquired tapping away at her phone.

"Oh god, not that creep, did he mess with you guys?!" Yukari asked with concern more so for Mayu's sake.

"No he didn't but are the rumors possibly true?" Mayu asked grabbing Yuakri's hand in an act to calm her down.

Yukari sighed in relief then returned the sentiment, "Well I know that all the girls who went missing one time or another had a thing for Kamui-san. My guess would be that he raped them then chopped 'em up with that creepy axe he always has with him."

"Normally I'd argue with everything Kari-chi says but this time I'm with her 100 percent that guy isn't right. He plants flowers in strange areas, you'll see big patches of certain colored flowers in random areas. But get this, the number of patches is the same number of missing girls coincidence? I think not." SeeU explained pointing to behind the school.

"Why hasn't anyone called for an investigation of those flower patches yet?" Miki asked stuffing her face with cherry pudding.

"I'd say because no one wants Sorrowful Mother to have a disgusting reputation hence why they sent Kamui-san on a vacation until the charges wore off. Everyone is talking about the restroom incident now so boom they let that jackass come back." Yukari scoffed taking a huge sip from her juice box.

Mayu glanced at the senior and spotted a hint of anger in her eyes, "Were you possibly a victim of his Yukari-senpai?"

"H-huh? Did I look bothered, I didn't mean to it's just that he's so creepy it's gross that's all." Yukari lied successfully fooling the two 1st years. "Anyway enough of this how's your day so far Mayu-chan?"

A smile appeared on Mayu's face at this, "It's been wonderful, Luka-sensei brought a cake to celebrate me coming back it was nice seeing that I was actually missed."

Yukari's heart began to flutter as she saw happiness beaming off of her kouhai, "That's great sweetheart."

"The cake was good too." Miki added polishing off the rest of her pudding.

"Hey how about I walk you to class? Lunch is almost over." SeeU offered Miki as she packed up her bento and got ready to leave. She thought that maybe Yukari and Mayu wanted to spend a couple minutes alone.

"Eh? Yeah sure are you coming Mayu?" Miki asked tugging on her friend's shirt.

"This is an exclusive offer just for you Hanegawa-san, let's go I'll show you pictures of Kari-chi when she was in elementary school." SeeU pressed dragging the now curious Miki to the stairwell.

"Hey wai- that's not…" Yukari started but the two girls were already gone making their descent down the stairs. "U-chan I will get you back for this."

"Oh, I'm sure they aren't too bad." Mayu consoled caressing the violet rabbits flushed cheek, slowly rubbing her thumb across the soft warm skin.

"You say that but you haven't seen my toothless smile." Yukari giggle placing her hand atop Mayu's pressing them closer. "Why do you always wear gloves?"

"Because my hands aren't as pretty as yours." Mayu answered truthfully slightly cocking her head to the side and biting her lip.

Yukari chuckled quietly moving the rainbow-haired girl's had to her lips, placing gentle kisses on each clothed finger, "I bet they're beautiful," The violet rabbit began pulling Mayu closer to her, "You're beautiful."

Mayu's heart felt like it was going to burst upon hearing her senpai's kind words, "I feel like I'm being spoiled."

"Is that a bad thing?" Yukari asked moving her lips closer to their desired destination.

"No, it'll just be more work for you." Mayu responded breathily aching for the addictive contact.

"Work? Oh no this is my pleasure." The older girl purred pressing her lips against her kouhai's.

The pressure against Mayu's lips made a strange greed alight within her as she pressed her body up against Yukari's as the kiss deepened. More, was all Mayu could think as Yukari wrapped her arms around her waist practically pulling the younger girl on top of her. The two were insatiable wanting to go further, wanting more from the other but they knew that they had to settle for this.

As the two engaged in their passionate kiss, a long purple haired man stood behind the door to the stairwell watching them through the small window growing livid. He clenched his fist tightly as he growled, "That blonde bitch is corrupting my flower. I won't let her get away with this, I'll chop her to pieces, eat her, and then shit her out like she deserves."

Mayu pulled away upon feeling murderous intent other than her own, " _What was that?"_ she thought as she turned to look at the door but finding that no one was there.

"Are you okay Mayu-chan? Did I go too far?" Yukari inquired worried that she made her kouhai uncomfortable.

"No, no, I just thought someone was watching is all." Mayu explained caressing both of her senpai's cheeks, "That was amazing."

Yukari giggled with relief as she laid her forehead on Mayu's, "It was perfect, you're perfect." The violet rabbit couldn't believe how rapidly her feelings were growing for the rainbow-haired girl but she didn't mind it felt right.

"That's what I thought when I first saw you, 'She's perfection'." Mayu revealed kissing Yukari before she could answer. " _And I'd kill everyone just so you'll remain mine."_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

"Okay class, so you guys may not know him yet but Kamui Gakupo our grounds keeper is back on school grounds and to those who know of him you have probably heard very scary rumors about him, well as my class I'd like you guys to refrain from spreading them any further. These rumors are tasteless and only bring unnecessary fear into the school but just in case I want you to be careful around him. That's all I have to say." Luka vaguely warned not wanting to be the cause of more rumors.

" _Neru-chan do you think Megurine-sensei believes in the rumors going around?"_ Miki texted the blonde haired junior.

" _Probably, did she say something suspicious_?" Neru messaged back.

" _She said to be careful around him, I also heard some things from Yuzuki-senpai and SeeU-senpai, want to get together after class and talk about it?"_

" _Hm, sure why not, I've got nothing else to do."_ Neru accepted the offer hoping this brings her closer to Miki.

" _Great! If it's us three I think we could crack the case for sure!"_

" _Three of us? Shit, who else is going?_ " Neru messaged in disappointment wishing it was just the two of them.

" _My friend Mayu-chan is coming too. Before I forget do you want to come over after? Cul-nee-san is making cherry pie for desert tonight; it's the best pie in the whole city._ " Miki messaged back saliva threatening to fall from her mouth.

" _Yeah, I'll come over."_ Neru sent feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

" _If you come over you have to spend the night, Cul-neesan doesn't want you out in the dark and neither do I!"_ Miki added rather excitedly.

" _Okay, okay now pay attention before your sensei yells at you!"_ Neru messaged back trying to calm herself down because her heart was beating a million miles per hour which isn't ideal for someone with a pacemaker.

" _Yes! I love it when you come over."_

Neru all but had a heart attack at her crush's adorable words.

"Hanegawa-san~?" Luka called in a sing-song voice.

"Y-yes?" Miki answered nervously hiding her cellphone between her legs.

"Could you take these papers to the office for me? You seem to have a lot of energy today so let's put it to good use." Luka asked smiling at the flustered girl.

"You got it sensei!" Miki accepted grabbing the papers then leaving the class.

As Miki made her way to the office she noticed Kamui-sensei walking towards her, she felt a pang of fear in her chest but didn't let it show. " _You survived monster Mayu you can survive this too!_ " The girl told herself as the man drew closer. As they passed each other she felt a cold inhuman air slap her in the face sending powerful chills down her spine. Miki turned around to catch a glimpse of the man surprised at how handsome he actually was but not handsome enough for her to fall for him she was a fan of blondes after all. But something did strike her as odd, Kamui-san was carrying his axe with him, " _Why is he allowed to carry that inside?!"_

Yukari was leaning back in her chair the back of her head held by interlaced fingers, she yawned as Hiyama-sensei droned on about something history related. Her mind was elsewhere, she was thinking about the Kamui rumors, " _Why'd they let that guy come back anyway it's not like this school needs a garden it rains too much for that."_ She wondered. Yukari turned her gaze to outside the window; the airhead was luckily placed near the back by the windows almost as if Hiyama-sensei knew she wasn't going to pay attention in class.

As she looked on she noticed that the rain had picked up, " _Aw man and it was so nice earlier too. Oh well at least I brought my umbrella just in case._ "

The more Yukari stared outside the more the rumors bothered her at this point she was reminded by the crude text message she received awhile back that could have only been sent by a boy. " _Could that have been Kamui who sent that message?"_ Before taking out her phone she looked up at Hiyama-sensei who was engrossed with what he was doing so she slid her phone out of her bag. Looking through the messages she found the one she was looking for, writing down the number and message she deleted it.

" _Okay now you're freaking me out Kari-chi, lately you've been looking like you have the capacity to use your brain!"_ SeeU poked fun at the girl laughing silently to herself.

" _Shut up U-chan! If this is how you show your jealousy you'll never have a chance with me!"_ Yukari teased feeling satisfied with her comeback.

" _Senpai! I just walked past Kamui-san in the hallway is he allowed to bring his axe inside?"_ Miki texted the violet rabbit.

" _I don't think so it's like us bringing a gun inside the school."_ Yukari replied.

" _U-chan, Miki just texted me saying Kamui-san was inside walking around with his axe how creepy right?"_ Yukari texted SeeU.

" _That's beyond creepy, is Hanegawa-san okay?"_

" _Uwahh! Does that mean I could have been another victim?!"_ Miki texted Yukari.

" _I don't know but let's hope not, he didn't hurt you did he?"_

" _No but I got the chills when he walked past me, I'm still shaking!"_

" _She's okay U-chan just a little shaken up."_

" _Are you back in class? If not hurry and get there I don't think he'd hurt you while classes are still going on but don't push it."_

" _Good, but why in the world would he walk around with that thing after all that's happened he must be braver than we thought."_ SeeU texted Yukari.

" _No doubt he's brave, that's what makes the bastard scary."_

" _Yeah I'm in class now; after school Mayu, Neru and I plan to pool our information together you guys should come!"_

" _That's actually not a bad idea, that guy is a creep if he's guilty for something we have to find out what. I'll ask U-chan if she wants to join."_

" _UUUUU-CHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAN, after school I and the others plan to get together and talk about Kamui-san we'd be ever so delighted if you joined."_

" _Okay as long as we don't do it here and I have Miku with me deal?"_

" _I expected to give you my kidney in exchange but this is even better you got yourself a deal."_ Yukari texted SeeU.

" _All right Hanegawa-san, U-chan is on board see you after school, let's decide where to rendezvous then."_

* * *

Neru stood there annoyed tapping away at her phone not looking up once, " _I thought she said the three of us, I THOUGHT SHE SAID THE FUCKING THREE OF US!"_ She raged internally as she blogged her anger on some social media site.

"I'll take care of introductions kay? Yuzuki-senpai, SeeU-senpai this is my bestest friend Akita Neru she's a 3rd year!" Miki introduced happily feeling excitement grow within her.

"Yo, nice to meet you Akita-san." Yukari greeted with an inviting smile.

"It's a pleasure, Akita-san." SeeU greeted as well.

Neru looked up at her senpai feeling as if this wasn't going to be too painful she finally exchanged a greeting, "It's nice to meet you too, SeeU-senpai, Yuzuki-senpai."

"Now was that so bad Neru-chan?" Miki teased elbowing Akita in the arm.

"Don't push it Mi-chan." Neru deadpanned returning her eyes to her phone probably to change her latest update to a more positive one.

"So where should we go?" Mayu asked elated to experience her first hang out session.

"Good question." Miki said with an inquisitive tone.

"How about we go to the Sea Turtle café? The atmosphere is nice and it's a good place to do some research Miku and I go there all the time." SeeU suggested.

"Wooooow, I haven't been there since I was 1st year. I'm down if you guys are?"

"That sounds amazing, count me in." Mayu chimed in her excitement growing stronger.

"That place sounds beyond cool, you have my vote." Miki added sharing in Mayu's excitement. "What about you Ruru-chi?"

Neru blushed at the seldom used nickname, "Wh-whatever."

"Well if we're all in agreement what are we waiting for huh? Let's do this!" Miki chirped leading the pack Neru trying to keep up.

Yukari slid over to Mayu's side and pretended to stretch before lowering her arm around the 1st year's shoulders, "Now if I didn't know any better I'd say you were excited about this?

"Well good thing you don't." Mayu joked sliding her arm around Yukari's waist.

"Dammit U-chan are you corrupting Mayu-chan with your ass-holism?" Yukari confronted the nekomimi girl.

"Probably so, but probably not, what are you asking again?" SeeU toyed with the violet rabbit's emotions.

Yukari pulled down her bottom eyelid then stuck her tongue out at her friend, "Oh so mature you are." SeeU laughed as she returned her attention to the road ahead.

"Did your day end well Mayu-chan?" Yukari asked in a genuinely interested tone.

A giant smile appeared on the girl's face, "I haven't been able to stop smiling since lunch so yes it ended perfectly."

The violet rabbit nuzzled her face into the side of Mayu's head taking in the sweet scent of cinnamon coming off her hair, "Before I sound arrogant is that beautiful smile my doing?"

Mayu looked away in embarrassment and slowly nodded her head, "Well I guess I know how to make you smile now huh?" Yukari whispered breathily into the 1st year's ear making her blush madly. Not wanting to go too far but still wanting to tease the girl she lightly nibbled on Mayu's earlobe her tongue circling the rainbow haired girl's black crystal studded earring. Mayu grabbed a handful of the rabbit's jacket and squeezed hoping it would dampen the intense pleasure she was feeling. Yukari giggled at the young girl's attempt to keep it together, the warm soft gusts of air tickled Mayu's neck making her tremble in delight.

"Miku…CHOP!" A teal haired girl yelled before chopping Yukari in the middle of her head.

Yukari recoiled letting go of Mayu and holding her head in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, owwwww! Miku-chan what's the big idea?!"

"You were so occupied with teasing this poor girl you didn't even notice my arrival jerk!" Miku scolded with one of her cheeks puffed out.

"It's not me you should be pining attention from…" Yukari grumbled noticing her disgruntled girlfriend tapping her foot viciously and effectively avoiding eye contact with the group.

Miki noticed the change in her friend's mannerisms then scanned the area for a place she could calm Mayu down, "We'll be back!" Miki grabbed Mayu's hand and ran into the nearest fast food restaurant taking her friend into the restroom.

"Hanegawa-san, Mayu-chan!" Yukari called out confused as to what just happened.

"Miki-chan where are y-." Neru tried to call out but they were gone before she could finish.

"I didn't make her angry did I?" Miku asked generally remorseful.

Miki looked at her friend's dark eyes, she dared not say the girl's name still feeling as if the threat was still in play, "C-calm down, Take a d-deep breath. R-remember th-they've known each other f-for a long time th-that's just th-their friendship. J-just like how S-SeeU-senpai and Yuzuki-senpai are it's the same." Miki stuttered in fear trying to console her friend not wanting another "restroom incident".

"I'm sorry Hanegawa-chan I don't know why I lost control." Mayu apologized feeling terrible for letting that Mayu take over again.

"No you have absolutely no reason to be upset, you love harder than others so I could see why you changed." Miki reassured bringing the girl into a hug, "We're friends now so I'll do whatever I can to keep that darkness at bay. You may not like it but we're in this together okay?"

Mayu returned the hug without hesitation, "I don't like it, I love it. Come on let's go back."

"Right." Miki agreed letting go of Mayu, "I'll tell them that I thought I saw blood on the bandages around your neck okay?"

"Thank you Miki, your helping me even after what I did to you."

"Look I don't blame you if I blame anyone I blame myself and Ia we had that coming from a mile away, now come on I'm sure we gave everyone quite the scare."

Leaving the restaurant the confused group stood outside immediately looking at the two, "Is everything okay?" SeeU asked looking at Miki's consistent bubbly expression, and Mayu's bothered one.

"Everything's a-okay I thought I saw blood on her bandages, and I sorta freaked out a little ehehehehehhh." Miki chuckled embarrassed scratching the back of her head.

"A little?" Neru grumbled but despite her cold expression she was glad to hear everything was all right.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I made you angry when I chopped Yukari-dumdum on the head." Miku sighed in relief smiling blissfully at Mayu.

"Better her then me." Mayu joked trying to lighten the mood not wanting everyone to know about her murderous intent.

"Well if everyone is doing fine, I'd like to introduce you guys to my girlfriend Hatsune Miku she's a 2nd year at Merciful Father high school." SeeU introduced pulling Miku close to her causing the girl to blush.

"I'm Hanegawa Miki! It's nice to meet you Hatsune-senpai!"

"Akita Neru, nice to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Usano Mayu, sorry about earlier, it really is nice to meet you."

"So you you three are my kouhai huh? Well gosh I feel so mature now, it's great to meet you all Hanegawa-san, Akita-san, and Usano-san." Miku giggled pleasantly bowing to the three girls. "So how about we finish our journey to the café hm?"

"Actually I'm your senpai too." Neru noted quietly, slightly annoyed for being mistaken as an underclassmen.

"Let's do it senpai!" Miki chirped in response matching her new senpai's energy. Before the group knew it they were leading the pack sharing in a bright conversation.

"Uwaaaa, so much energy." SeeU complained following after the two.

"Tell me about it." Neru agreed blandly walking alongside the nekomimi wearing girl.

Mayu began walking after the two but was stopped when Yukari grabbed her hand, "Is everything okay, Mayu-chan? You looked upset before Miki dragged you away."

"Of course, just embarrassed is all." Mayu lied hoping it would ring true in Yukari's ears.

"Are you sure that's all it was?" Yukari pressed showing genuine concern for her significant other.

"Senpai if we don't hurry we'll be left behind, we can talk about it later okay?" Mayu squashed the subject but still found a happy medium.

Yukari of course didn't want to wait until later but Mayu just wouldn't budge, "Fine but promise me that you'll talk to me about it later."

"I promise." Mayu conceded not wanting to talk about it anymore for the time being.

"Okay then, let's go." Yukari sighed still feeling uneasy about earlier but was given a small comfort when Mayu slid her fingers in between her own. Yukari locked their hands in place and continued after the other 4 girls.

Finally, making it to a cozy looking building with a neon sign that read "Sea Turtle Café" with a turtle at the end of the name made to look as if it was swimming with the light's switching from one to the other.

"This place looks awesome let's hurry inside!" Miki called out to the others.

Miku waited for SeeU to reach her, "Hanegawa-san, can I keep her?"

"You'll have to fight Akita-san to the death for her if you're serious." SeeU joked leading Miku inside.

"W-wait don't get the wrong idea!" Akita fibbed trying to keep up her cold apathetic girl façade.

"Yukari-senpai, please lighten up a little? This is my first time hanging out with a group of friends…it won't be complete if you're like this." Mayu explained a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Then help me believe that everything really is okay, I don't normally like to pick at things but your expression was so hurt. I can't go in there and have fun if you're secretly upset." Yukari admitted feeling as if she was annoying the 1st year.

"What do you want me to do to prove that everything is okay?" Mayu asked patiently. A few seconds passed and Yukari had no answer so Mayu got on her tip toes despite how scared she was of people's cruel words she placed a passionate kiss onto her senpai's lips. Yukari was taken completely by surprise but immediately got into the swing of things, Mayu wanting to drive it home to Yukari-dumdum she traced "I love you" on the rabbit's lips with her tongue.

Pulling away Mayu looked at her senpai's flushed face, "Believe me now?" She asked before spinning on her heel and entering the café.

Yukari stood their frozen her eyes wide, her heart beating at unsafe speeds, and with a nagging feeling between her thighs, she finally brought her lithe fingers to her lips. Slowly she traced the letters of the phrase Mayu spelt with her tongue, "I love you…" She whispered to herself before breaking the ice around her legs and entering the café.

Finally entering the café she was immediately immersed in the cool cozy atmosphere that this place was famed for. Liquid drum and bass played through speakers in the ceiling; strangely the conversations of the many customers didn't overtake the music. The group was sitting in the back corner of the café awaiting the last member, "Did you forget how to walk Kari-chi?" SeeU chided.

"Ew what's with that creepy face she has on, she almost looks happy." Miku added egging her girlfriend on.

"Maybe she joined a cult while she was out there, hey Moonbear come back to us." SeeU teased some more.

"Hey Miku, Len-kun sticks negis up Oliver-kun's ass during sex, that's why they always taste like shit." Yukari retorted with a sinister smile.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Miku yelled ready to tear Yukari to pieces.

"No actually I'm good." Yukari denied sitting down ultra-close to Mayu on a loveseat.

"Stupid, stupid, Yukari-dumdum is stupid!" Miku ranted throwing a tiny tantrum to SeeU's delight.

SeeU slipped her arm around the teal haired girl's waist and kissed the skin under her ear then she flicked her tongue upward gently hitting her earlobe immediately shifting Miku's mood. "You're all mine after this understood?" SeeU whispered hotly into Miku's ear making her squirm in her seat.

"Y-yes ma'am…" Miku complied her voice exposing her desire.

"Okay first order of business let's order something to drink!" Miki chirped oblivious to what just happened.

"I'll buy yours Miki." Neru told the cherry-haired girl.

"You don't have to you know?" Miki informed.

"I want too, get whatever you want." Neru reinforced looking down at the menu.

"I'll buy your drink Mayu, and if you want food I'll buy that too." Yukari offered sweetly, still feeling like a jerk from earlier.

Mayu wanted to deny her senpai's request but this might cheer Yukari up just a little more, "Thank you Yukari-senpai."

"It's the least I could do really, especially after _that_." Yukari said referring to what just happened.

"How else was I going to make you understand?" Mayu asked, looking over the menu.

"I'm prided on being stupid, so sometimes I get annoying." Yukari admitted in reluctance.

"Don't call yourself stupid, you did that because you cared, that's why I didn't get angry." Mayu explained looking her girlfriend in the eye. "We can even still talk about this later if you want too."

"Can we? I'd like that."

"Then it's settled."

A blonde boy with a tiny ponytail walked over to the girls, "Hey everyone, my name is Len and I will be serving you guys today."

"Oh hey Len-kun we were just talking about you!" Yukari feigned surprise giving Miku a diabolical look.

"Yuzuki-senpai, SeeU-senpai and Miku-senpai what are you guys doing here?" He asked with a giant smile on his face.

"Introducing our kouhai here to a new hang out spot." SeeU answered.

Len looked at the three unfamiliar girls' faces, "How rude of me, I'm Kagamine Len I go to Merciful Father with Miku-senpai."

The girls introduced themselves to the boy amazed at how many times they've had to do this today, "Well how great I hope you guys come back more often, I enjoy making new friends. But I guess I should get back to work, so what can I get you guys?"

"A large cherry limeade!" Miki chirped.

"May I have a hot chocolate please?" Mayu asked politely.

"I'll have a large latte no flavor." Neru ordered.

"Milk please." Miku ordered.

"A caramel cappuccino if you would?" SeeU asked.

"I'd like a vanilla coke my good man." Yukari teased closing her menu.

"All right you guys I'll have your drinks right out, please enjoy yourselves until then!" Len said before going to place the order.

Mayu watched the boy walk away and noticed a silver-haired girl with crimson eyes glaring at them from the other side of the café. " _I wonder who that might be."_ She thought but immediately dismissed it since she didn't seem like a threat to Yukari.

"Now that, that is out of the way how about we begin, Akita-san would you mind starting?" SeeU asked awaiting Neru's explanation.

"Kamui Gakupo is the prime suspect in the multiple disappearances of the girls from our school. After the seventh disappearance he was forced to take a vacation without giving anyone consent as to why but oddly enough he comes back after another incident arises in the school? It makes it seem as if they were counting on something bigger to happen so that investigations on the 7 missing girls would just fade into the background." Neru explained waiting for someone else to take the reins.

"Yes but no one but us has taken notice to the other crimes that he's been linked too, such as harassment by text messages." Mayu added.

"Actually I wrote down a text and the number that I got 4 weeks ago, at first I thought it was just random hate mail but only someone from our school could have gotten my number. Sorrowful Mother is an all-girls school only Kamui could have sent this but what I don't get is how the hell did he get my number?" Yukari chimed in.

Mayu read the words on the paper and felt nauseated but not from disgust, only rage coursed through the girl's veins but she remained silent burning the words into her memory.

"The girls that disappeared were fond of the guy and then soon after they disappeared probably once they decided to go all the way with him. Before he left do you think he was working on an 8th victim if so we have to figure it out before something happens." SeeU stated hoping to spark some ideas.

"Unfortunately us 1st years don't know anything from before we were there so did you guys notice anything?" Miki asked.

"Remember when sensei warned us about him? Why would she do that if those rumors weren't true?" Mayu reasoned.

"Oh scary, why would they let someone like that come back after being accused for so many disappearances?" Miku asked in confusion.

"We asked that question too but no answer justifies the situation." Yukari sighed.

"Remember what I said about the randomly placed flower patches? What if we went there and dug them up?" SeeU suggested.

"Oh no, U-chan no." Yukari denied.

"How else are we going to know for sure if he's guilty or not Kari-chi?"

"This guy is dangerous whether he did it or not, this guy walks around with an axe for Christ sakes! We could die so let's think of something else." Yukari argued.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Neru Inquired.

"Well SeeU said this was a good place for research how about we look up the girls who went missing, what if the type of flowers he planted symbolize them in some way?"

"That is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say Yukari-dumdum." Miku complimented.

"How about after we get our drinks we split up afterwards into groups of two and do our own research then come back and share our findings tomorrow?" Neru suggested wanting to go to Miki's house as soon as possible.

"I have no problem with that." SeeU complied. "We can just enjoy our drinks and hang out properly then split up is everyone okay with that?"

All the girls were in acceptance of the plan, "Well good, this was definitely a good start I think we could get this figured out in no time." SeeU said with a smile.

"Well since we're pairing up want to come to my place?" Yukari asked squeezing the girl's hand eagerly.

Mayu nodded her head blood trickling from her nose because of the thousands of impure thoughts that crossed through her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Mayu sat still at the edge of Yukari's bed, she was soaking in the very essence that is Yuzuki Yukari. The senior's room was a mix of light purples and violets, with little white rabbit decorations branding just about everything. Yukari had went to her bathroom to change clothes, so Mayu could have sleuthed around but being a good girlfriend she sat still downloading information that she found out externally into her mental senpai file.

Yukari walked into the room dressed in a light purple hoodie that could be worn as a mini dress but she wore a pair of white short-shorts. On the hood there were of course bunny ears and she wore a pair of black thigh high socks. "You can relax y'know?" The violet rabbit remarked as she put her uniform into a dirty clothes hamper.

The statuesque 1st year slowly looked at her senpai then blushed at how cute her outfit was, "I've never been over someone's house before, so I don't know what the etiquette to being a good guest is."

"You're my girlfriend not a guest, get as comfortable as you want I don't mind. Mi casa es su casa." Yukari mentioned sitting down next to Mayu leaning back on her hands, one of her arms stretched behind the 1st year allowing them to be closer. "I know you said you didn't want a change of clothes but if you change your mind don't hesitate to ask okay?"

"O-okay." The flustered girl answered trying to process all of the kindness she was being shown.

The violet rabbit leaned in close and quickly pecked the girl's cheek, "Getting you to loosen up will be my greatest work I swear, so how should we go about researching?"

"Well we should try to look up the missing girls, they could possibly have something in common which could really help just in case there is going to be an 8th victim." Mayu proposed, leaning onto Yukari and laying her head onto her shoulder.

"Not a bad idea at all Mayu-chan, good job!" Yukari complimented, sliding her laptop from under her bed. The violet rabbit sat up so she could type her password in and open the internet soon she began to research variations of the name for the school's disappearances. "Why the hell can't I find anything?"

"Can I try?" Mayu asked wanting to put her idea into action.

"Of course you can, while you're at it I'm gonna go call U-chan outside." Yukari announced handing Mayu her laptop then getting up to leave the room. "I'm gonna miss you beautiful."

Mayu's face burned a deep crimson, "I'm going to miss you." She replied blowing a kiss.

"You are just too cute I swear, I'll be back okay?" Yukari admired sweetly, closing the door behind her.

After her senpai left the room Mayu got right down to business. The 1st year instead of typing in missing girls of Sorrowful Mother, she searched for missing children of Onigafuchi. A government link popped up, Mayu clicked it and the site revealed a innumerable amount of pictures and the option to look up missing children from different years. She typed in the years before she was at the school and a number of pictures revealed themselves. The girl diligently searched through the databanks coming across 7 girls who went missing and were students of Sorrowful Mother.

" _I should write down the names so I can look them up individually._ " Mayu figured taking out her journal and writing down the names, _Eri Oto, Akira Hirosawa, Fumie Hiroi, Sora Kazuo, Mai Hannya, Arisu Motoi,_ and _Momo Mohiro._

Once Mayu finished writing down the names she began to look up each one individually reading each case thoroughly but nothing about Kamui Gakupo came up. " _All of the girls complained about receiving disturbing texts the day before they went missing._ "

" _The girls complained about a creepy worker at their school harassing them all the way up to the time they went missing. Maybe the girls never had a thing for Kamui-san, what if it only seemed that way because they had someone else they held admiration for? I would wonder if something was gone if every time you saw the girls he was there too."_ Mayu pondered writing down detailed facts under each designated name.

After comparing the similarities of each victim realization dawned in Mayu's mind Yukari was the missing link, the thing that tied all the victims together was that they all had purple hair. "Yukari-was going to be number 8…" Mayu gasped her eyes wide and her heart beating rapidly. "He must have missed his chance when he was sent on that vacation…did senpai lie about him harassing her earlier?"

Mayu clenched her fists feeling anger burn in her bosom why would she lie about something so important? Her life is in danger and that piece of information could have made things easier, taking a deep breath to keep a clear mind she closed the laptop and searched through Yukari's backpack for the paper where she had written down that number. Finding it she folded it up and placed it in her bag.

" _All the girls wwho went missing had purple hair, Eri Oto had dark purple hair, Fumie Hiroi had white hair with purple highlights and so on and so forth. If Kamui is guilty all of his victims had the same hair color, I have to go to the school and dig up those flower patches. I'll go later tonight, I need to hear Yukari's explanation first."_ Mayu rationalized, wondering how she was going to get Yukari to tell her the truth.

Looking at her senpai's drawers a mischievous thought crossed her mind, " _I know exactly how I'll get the truth."_

* * *

"U-chan I called you so that you could make me feel better not so you could scold me!"

"Then you should've called someone else." SeeU deadpanned.

"Maybe I should've, I forget that my best friend is an A-class jerk." Yukari muttered staring off into the darkness of her backyard.

"Okay, I'm sorry, look if you're really bothered about lying how about you just come clean? She can't be mad at you for trying to keep her from worrying about you." SeeU finally advised.

"B-but who wants to tell their girlfriend that a homicidal maniac had you on his agenda and would have killed you but had a trip booked to Hawaii that day so he postponed it."

"Where's the harm we're already playing detective, she may take it as another shred of evidence. Don't expect the worst so soon Kari-chi."

"Well I know that but damn it's hard you know?"

"I know it is, that's why I'm here so you don't roll around in the darkness for too long but for some reason I don't feel like you called me just to tell me that?" SeeU asked in a knowing tone.

"I have the cutest girl in the world in my room, and I can't stop thinking these perverted thoughts."

"You're impulsiveness is what gets you in trouble, maybe you should actually try taking it slow and doing the hanky panky later?"

"What if my vagina doesn't let me?"

"Then call attempted rape on yourself? That always seems to help."

"Seriously U-chan give me an alternative!"

"Don't make me say this Kari-chi."

Yukari stayed quiet waiting to hear SeeU's suggestion, "Masturbate, dumbass." SeeU hung up soon after.

The violet rabbit slid her phone into her hoodie pocket then thought to herself, " _That could probably work."_

* * *

Mayu lay on Yukari's bed wearing nothing but a dark purple rabbit eared jacket, her thigh high socks, and black panties with a small red bow on the front. The rainbow-haired girl knew that her senpai was a sucker for her cuteness and Mayu was going to make her work for what was underneath the jacket. " _This plan is full proof."_

"Sorry I took so long." Yukari apologized as she entered the room but was taken aback when she saw Mayu lying on the bed in such a seductive pose. "De-decided to change I see?"

The 1st year lazily lifted herself up with her arm the jacket slightly sliding off her petite shoulder, "I loosened up."

" _Oh my god this can't be happening, how am I supposed to take it slow when she's doing this?!"_ Yukari thought as she made her way to the bed sitting down next to her kouhai.

Mayu leaned in close to her senpai and whispered into her ear, "Why so tense?"

A shiver coursed through Yukari's body causing a nagging feeling to ache between her legs, "Anyone would be tense if they had a pretty girl in their bed."

Mayu chuckled lowly before planting featherlike kisses on the violet rabbit's neck as she ran her still gloved finger up and down Yukari's thigh. A tiny smile crept onto her face every time she felt the 4th year shiver under her touch, "While you were gone I got to thinking, how can I show my love for you?" Mayu said against the rabbit's hot skin as her finger made its ascent up to Yukari's cheek.

"How you can show your love?" Yukari asked quickly falling under Mayu's spell, " _That's the first time she's actually said love."_

"Let's play a game okay?" Mayu insisted pushing Yukari onto her back and straddling her thighs. "I'll reveal a piece of myself every time you reveal something about you. I won't ask you any questions what you tell me will be your choice."

Yukari gulped as her desire was reaching its peak but she had to admit this game seemed fun, "Okay I'll bite." She agreed enjoying the warmth coming off of Mayu. "My parents don't talk to me, nor acknowledge my existence anymore. It's like I'm not real but I treat them the same we've been doing this for 3 years now."

Mayu's heart dropped at this new piece of knowledge but kept up the seductive air around her, "What would you like to see?"

Yukari examined the younger girl for a moment before deciding, "Your pretty hands."

"As you wish." Mayu purred as she pulled her gloves off with her teeth revealing bandaged hands. Once the gloves were off she took off the bandages uncovering her heavily scarred hands.

The older girl couldn't believe her eyes it was unreal she grasped Mayu's hands tightly looking at them more closely, "What happened?"

"No questions remember?" The rainbow-haired girl reminded slightly pulling her hands away sort of embarrassed by them.

Yukari sighed and continued playing the game but she didn't let go of Mayu's hands, she wanted her to know that she wasn't disgusted she was worried. "Once…there was a girl who was shadowing at our school…we had sex in the restroom and we got caught she killed herself over the bullying. I think knowing that she's gone cause of me is worse than the bullying."

Mayu's heart was aching at this point, "You get one question."

Yukari squeezed Mayu's hands before asking her question, "What happened?"

"My father happened after my mother died he turned his frustrations towards me." The rainbow haired girl answered vaguely while slightly unzipping the jacket. More scars could be seen along with the top of her petite breasts.

The violet rabbit wasn't satisfied with that answer but knew her kouhai wasn't going to say anymore. She lifted up her hand and placed it on the small patch of bare skin on her chest tracing the scars with her fingers. Yukari took a deep breath before revealing another truth, "I used to bully SeeU before you know I became the bullied. I used to tease her over being with Miku the irony is she was there for me when I fell from my throne of popularity. I don't deserve her but I'm thankful all the same."

Mayu unzipped the jacket a little bit more exposing small perky breasts as well as more scars. The two girls blushed at each other, "You get another question." Mayu said shyly avoiding eye contact with the older girl.

"Does he hurt you often?"

"Whenever he's home, which is more often than not." Mayu answered shuttering when Yukari's hands brushed over her breasts.

Yukari's heart fell at this information but she also felt good knowing that Mayu was comfortable enough with her to be doing all of this. "I…I lied about Kamui. When I was a 3rd year he started messing with me after the 7th girl disappeared he was sent away before he could do anything. I was lucky then I guess…I really didn't mean to lie. I'm sorry."

Mayu finished unzipping her jacket upon hearing the truth, "I forgive you." The rainbow haired girl took the jacket off completely exposing her bare skin.

Yukari's eyes widened upon seeing Mayu's tattered skin there was not a clear area to be seen not even on her back, "You are beautiful Mayu, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." The violet rabbit's hands explored the younger girl's torso, she read all of the words that Ia carved into her and scoffed in disgust.

"I look like a cutting board huh?" Mayu asked embarrassed at all the attention she was getting.

"You look like someone who's stronger than I'll ever be." Yukari stated bringing Mayu down to lie on top of her, "I have nothing but love for you."

The genuine kindness in the older girl's voice resonated within Mayu, "Then this body is yours for the taking." She said as she melted into the violet rabbit's form her embarrassment fading away.

"Oh really? Then it's only fair I give you my body in return." Yukari cooed slowly taking off her hoodie with Mayu's help. It was as if the rainbow-haired girl was in an art museum and she had just found the most beautiful painting in the whole gallery. The violet rabbit blushed at Mayu's mesmerized expression, "I'm nothin' special y'know?" She downplayed not used to feeling special.

Mayu remained silent as her scarred fingertips glided across the older girl's flawless pale skin it was almost comical how dynamically different they were. "You're so perfect I feel like I shouldn't touch you." Mayu admitted softly still entranced with her lover's smooth skin.

Yukari grabbed one of Mayu's wandering hands and slowly brought it up to her heart, "I want more than just your touch…so much more."

"What do you want Yukari? I'll give you anything." Mayu asked lowly with a hint of seduction dropping the honorific to make things more personal.

"Then give all to me, Mayu." Yukari purred bringing the younger girl down once more for a heated kiss. " _I'm so greedy_."


End file.
